Game of Masks
Game of Masks is the seventh episode of the eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on March 3rd, 2018 in Australia. Description As Lloyd and Harumi search the Oni Temple for the last mask, the ninja are taken hostage and discover Princess Harumi's true intentions. Plot While at the Oni Temple with Lloyd, Harumi flashes back to when she was a kid during the events of "Day of the Great Devourer," which was also the day her parents were killed by the Great Devourer. Meanwhile, the Sons of Garmadon have captured the other Ninja and have seized control of the Destiny's Bounty. With it, the Sons of Garmadon proceed to the Oni Temple. Back at the temple, Lloyd and Harumi manage to locate the Oni Mask of Hatred within the Oni Temple. Harumi attempts to grab it, but a force makes it so she cannot. She then explains to Lloyd that someone with Oni blood can obtain the mask. After Lloyd takes the mask, he soon begins to question Harumi on how she knew that he was part Oni. After a moment of revelations, Lloyd discovers Harumi's true intentions and realizes that she is the Quiet One. A fight then ensues, with it ending with Lloyd throwing the Oni Mask of Hatred over the side of the platform. However, Harumi dives after it, catching it while she manages to use her knife to hold onto the side of the platform. Armed with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Harumi puts it on, using its powers to jump back onto the platform. Lloyd questions what the mask did to her, where she reveals that it has made her invincible to all forms of damage, speaking with a very demonic tone to her voice. After a very brief fight, Harumi reveals to Lloyd that she wants him to feel the pain she has felt following the death of her parents by having Lord Garmadon destroy Lloyd. Harumi then proceeds to flee from the temple with the mask, utilizing her invincibility to destroy the temple in an effort to kill Lloyd. Harumi soon regroups with the newly arrived Sons of Garmadon, where she takes off the Oni Mask of Hatred as Killow rejoices that they now have all three. Harumi then states they have a ceremony to attend to, ordering the Sons of Garmadon to take the Destiny's Bounty. However, they are confronted by the Ninja, who had managed to break free earlier with the help of Toddler Wu and Cole's terrible singing. Lloyd, using the waterfalls covering the Oni Temple, soon rejoins the Ninja, and as the Sons of Garmadon surround them, the Sea Monster that Harumi and Lloyd saw earlier then appears. The Ninja and the Sons of Garmadon briefly work together to fight the beast, with Mr. E and Killow utilizing the other two Oni Masks to help fight it. While the Ninja are distracted with fighting the beast, Harumi orders her forces to retreat with the masks. As they get away with the Bounty, Lloyd attempts to stop them, but is soon captured by Killow, leaving the Ninja and Toddler Wu to deal with the Sea Monster. Cast *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Harumi's Father - Michael Adamthwaite *Harumi's Mother - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Killow - Garry Chalk *Male Care Worker - Garry Chalk *Biker #1 - Paul Dobson *Toddler Wu - Paul Dobson/Caleb Skeris *SOG Guard - Brent Miller *Stranger - Kirby Morrow *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Female Care Worker - Kelly Sheridan *SOG Biker - Vincent Tong *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent Locations Visited *Primeval's Eye **Oni Temple *''Destiny's Bounty'' *Ninjago City (flashback only) Notes *The music that plays during the flashback to The Great Devourer's rampage is "Taking the Bait", which is the same music that played during the Devourer's rampage in "Day of the Great Devourer". *The name of the episode is a play on the name of the TV series Game of Thrones. *This episode reveals several things about Harumi's past, including that her parents were killed by the Great Devourer during the events of "Day of the Great Devourer." It is also revealed that she got her nickname of "The Quiet One" from a paramedic. *When Harumi lost her parents, she appeared to be about seven to ten years old while in Season 8, she is a teenager who seems to be about fourteen to eighteen years old. This hints that quite some time has passed since Season 1. At that time, the Ninja were at least 16 years old and may now be in their early to mid twenties or Harumi may have aged unnaturally quickly, although the latter seems unlikely. *The reason Toddler Wu was kidnapped by the Sons of Garmadon was because he has Oni blood, making him the "key to the third mask." *Lloyd learns the infant is really his uncle de-aged. *This is the second episode in this season that starts with a flashback, the first is "Snake Jaguar." **Unlike "Snake Jaguar," the flashback starts after the intro. *This is the first Sons of Garmadon episode to feature all three Oni Masks all together. *This is the second time the Destiny's Bounty is stolen from the Ninja, the first being when Lord Garmadon stole it and the pirates took it in Season 2. *This episode marks the fourth time that Cole sings Glow Worm. Errors *P.I.X.A.L. is listed in the cast list during the credits, despite not appearing in the episode. Gallery MoS81Harumi_with_Figures.png MoS81HarumiFather.png MoS81Harumis_Family.png MoS81Snake.png MoS81HFamily.png MoS81Lift.png MoS81Nostairs.png MoS81SaveHarumi.png MoS81Goodbye.png MoS81Death.png MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png MoS81Parentsphoto.png MoSEp81HarumiTrauma.png MoS81Enter_the_Temple.png MoS81Oni-temple.png MoS81Lloyrumi1.png MoS81EnterOniTemple.png MoS81badidea.png MoS81Bounty.png MoS81KillowMr.E.png MoS81Energy.png MoS81GreenFire.png MoS81Smiles.png MoS81MaskChamber.png MoS81Recover.png MoS81Denied.png MoS81HarumiWatches.png MoSHatredMask.png MoS81LloydMask.png MoS81Inspect.png MoS81MyMask.png MoS81Fight.png MoSEp81HarumiBetrayal.png MoS81Planned.png MoSUltraMask.png MoSESurprise.png MoS81Mr.E.png MoS81Looking.png MoS81Look.png MoS81Beast.png MoS81Battle.png MoS81Hi.png MoS81Preparing.png MoS81Spinjitzu.png MoS81Spinjitzufly.png MoS81bye_Bounty.png MoS81Ninja.jpeg MoS81Bounty.png Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018